1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved pedal assembly for bicycles. More particularly, the present invention provides a pedal assembly which maintains the pedal body in a stationary position relative to the pedal spindle when the cyclist's foot is not on the pedal and which permits rotation of the pedal body about the pedal spindle when the cyclist's foot is in the proper pedaling position. The present invention is particularly useful for maintaining the orientation of a pedal having a toe clip mounted thereon.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Pedal assemblies as known in the art generally include a pedal spindle rigidly connectable with a crank arm, and a pedal body rotatably journalled on the pedal spindle having a normal relative rotation about the pedal spindle. Such pedal assemblies are often designed and constructed so that only one or two sides of the pedal are intended for the cyclist's foot. Especially in the type of pedal assemblies where only one pedaling surface is intended for use, namely those designed for the attachment of toe clips, it is often the case that the pedaling surface is not in a convenient orientation for the cyclist to place his foot thereon. The cyclist must therefore rotate the pedal before placing his foot in the proper position on it. This procedure is likely to cause inconvenience or even injury in particular circumstances, as for example, during races or riding in city traffic which may require many stops and starts.
In the past, attempts have been made to fix the orientation of the pedal body on the spindle to allow rapid placement on the cyclist's foot on the pedal. Such devices have included magnets placed on the crank arm and the pedal such that the magnets will attract and position the pedal in relation to the crank arm. Such arrangements have numerous drawbacks, however, including that the placement of the magnets may cause an inconvenient position for pedal access and that the magnets add unnecessary weight and wind resistance. In addition, such pedal assemblies do not allow for the positioning of the pedal assembly in a wide variety of positions with respect to the crank arm.
There is thus a need for a pedal assembly which will allow fixation of the pedal assembly in any preferred relation to the crank arm and that will allow free rotation of the pedal body about the pedal spindle when pedaling. In addition, there is a need for such device which does not significantly add wind resistance or weight.